Return To Normal
by BlueEyedPrincess01
Summary: AU--How screwed up could the residents of Tree Hill's lives really get? Major. The tangled web they weave is a neverending maze, and everyone seems to be caught in the middle. NH JP? LP? BL? The possibilities are endless!
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of Something Good

Hey guys! Yes, I realize that I have another story that I haven't updated in a while called Let That Be Enough. My wonderful computer decided to crap out on me. *Note my sarcasm*. Anyway, the chapters I had written up were on the computer when it crashed, and I had to replace my hard drive. I lost them all. And I have to rewrite them from memory. So that story is going to be on hold for a while.  
  
This is a story that my friend and I worked together in making. It's an AU type thing, which starts where Life In A Glass House ended. Only things are a bit different. Karen is already away in Italy, Dan and Deb are having muchos problemos, and Lucas is in the process of getting with Brooke. Or is it Peyton. Or is Peyton getting with Jake?! You'll just have to read to find out!! The possibilities are endless, man!  
  
This whole thing starts off with Nathan and Haley at first, but progresses into all the character's plots in a few chapters. So enjoy!  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 1- The Start of Something Good  
  
God she was tired. From tutoring to schoolwork, Haley James was utterly exhausted. Running her fingers through her long, silky tresses, she sighed and leaned on the counter.  
  
Where was Lucas? Biting her lower lip, the invasion of Peyton and him interrupted her thoughts. The idea of them simply irked her. She couldn't shake the feeling that those two just didn't mesh well together. Then yet again, the idea of Nathan bugged Lucas too. And Nathan! What was she thinking? Smart girl being stupid, that's for sure. Haley almost laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
She thought he was different than what he came off as. Instead of being a big man with an ego she thought me might be the lost little boy. Maybe the maternal instinct that she always had was just continuing to bubble up inside of her, causing her to be blinded from Nathan's true self.  
  
That big basketball banquet was hell. She knew she shouldn't have gone. She shouldn't have even picked up the phone! Wiping down the counters subconsciously, the tinkle of bells rang through the cafe', detecting that someone had entered. Looking at her watch, she smiled. Only an hour left. Please oh please let this hour go by fast...  
  
Seeing Lucas enter the cafe, she looked up and smiled, then went back to wiping the table.  
  
"Yup Haley, it's just me. Another useless customer." He said, laughing and taking a seat at the counter.  
  
"Shut up. I'm just so tired. I got like zero sleep last night and I had a Math test today that I totally crapped out on."  
  
"You..crapped out on a Math test? Wow that's a first." Lucas laughed and threw his sweatshirt on the counter.  
  
"Let's just forget I ever brought it up." Turning around, she threw the rag into the sink, not registering the sound of more tinkling bells. "So, what's new with-" Haley stopped mid sentence and locked eyes with Nathan, who followed suit, but sat down at a nearby table with a few friends. Quickly, she averted her eyes and looked back at Lucas..back to normal.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Lucas asked bitterly, furrowing his brow in anger.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should go talk to him."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't."  
  
"I um, told him I couldn't tutor him anymore. It just..it wasn't a good thing to keep doing it and I figured since he's finally laid off of you it would just be alright to call it quits." Her eyes roamed over her best friend. It was hard..now that her tutoring Nathan was over, they could return to being the normal duo that they always were. 'But with what price?' she asked herself as her eyes drifted over to Nathan. She hardly believed that anything was going to be normal again.  
  
"Good." Noticing the look of sadness on his best friend's face, he cocked his head to the side and looked at her sympathetically. "Hales, don't feel bad. It's not like he can't find somebody else you know?"  
  
Her gaze traveled to back to Nathan as Lucas' words went floating aimlessly through her mind. She subconsciously twirled her ring around her finger. It was a nervous habit she had. Her long fingers let her twist the ring without her even realizing it. Watching him. It was hard for feelings were bubbling inside of her against her wishes. As much as she wanted to break ties with Nathan, she found that every step she made to further the relationship they had, the more horrible she felt. Yet Lucas...she hesitated. She was torn. Nathan Scott Or Lucas Scott Best Friend? Nathan Scott. Potential? It left it lost in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Where was all this going to go? She turned her head to Lucas and stopped twirling her ring because she remembered how he knew her nervous habits and maybe he noticed. Shaking her head she tried to smile at him but her eyes were dragged away each time. And each time, it was by the other Scott brother. The one that she seemed to always be at odds against.  
  
Looking at his watch, Lucas gathered his things and stood up. "I promised Peyton I'd meet her at her house so we could catch up on some homework. Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Haley nodded "See ya later, Luke." She watched as he walked out the door, and then fought with herself about whether or not she wanted to do this. Deciding that it was now or never, she walked away from the counter and slid her hands in her pockets, walking over to Nathan as she tried to keep her chocolate eyes from meeting his. 'Just let him be in an okay mood since I can admit this' She begged herself as she finally stood in front of the table. Her eyes locked on Nathan after only a split second. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Nathan looked around at the people who were at the table with him and cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest nervously. "Yeah, what's up Haley?"  
  
He didn't exactly make this easy did he? Haley fiddled with her hair and slightly rocked on her heels. Why did he do this to her? Biting her lip she repeated herself. "Can I talk to you?" He had been stalking her at school, begging her to tutor him again. And she knew it was the reason why he was at the cafe at the present moment. This was it. She couldnt be his tutor and that was that. These things she was starting to think drove her crazy. Not only did it screw her friendship up with Lucas. Haley was starting to think she enjoyed spending time with Nathan. And the things she thought about, maybe she was starting to fall for him. And that was a huge No-No she had to cut the rope before it began to burn...even more than it had already been doing. If it was only as easy as it sounded.  
  
"Uh yeah, sure." He stood up and excused himself from the table, not really knowing what to say to his friends..who were hemming and hawing like second graders. Nathan knew what this conversation was going to be about. She was probably going to tell him to lay off or else she'd get a restraining order. Yeah, that's the last thing he needed. Sure at first he asked her to tutor him because he wanted to get back at Lucas. He wanted to bring him down, and going for his weakness was the best plan. Lucas' weakness was Haley. But after a while, he realized that he really did need her help. Hell, he was flunking every damn subject. Well, except for P.E. Plus, he knew his dad would bust a nut if he couldn't play on the team anymore. But for his dad, it wouldn't be because he failed. It would be because he ruined his chance at a basketball career. Life was just frickin' peachy, wasn't it?  
  
"Let's go talk outside." He said as he opened the door for Haley.  
  
***That's all for now! Like...hate? Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!*** 


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

Chapter 2- And So It Begins  
  
Her mantra of idiot started as she walked past him outside into the crisp, cold air. The sun was shining as she walked a little ways, then turned to look at him. 'I can't do this I can't do this..' Her mind was racing as he looked at her with the same look that made her doubt herself with her feelings for him. From teacher to student to even more.  
  
Haley took a deep breath. "I really can't tutor you anymore Nathan. You know that I've already tried to tell you this a million times throughout the course of the day. I even have a new tutor set up to come tomorrow for you, okay? And you know what? I bet this tutor will be even better."  
  
Her voice came out in a rush and breathy as she explained randomly why. She couldn't even understand herself as she stopped and took a deep breath. 'Calm down James and you'll get through this.' She told herself as she waited for his reaction. Maybe he would just walk away and that woulud be the end of it. Nah, this was Nathan Scott..son of Dan Scott. THere was no way in hell he'd give up without a fight.  
  
Nathan didn't know what to say. They had already been through this whole conversation countless times between today and yesterday, and quite frankly he was tired out. First she agrees to tutor him, then turns him down..and then she keeps on changin'.  
  
He already apologized for the note being passed around. Told her about Brooke and what she did..so it had to have been because of Lucas. That's why she's refusing again.  
  
"Haley if you don't tutor me, I'm going to fail English. I really am, and that would screw up my basketball scholarships that I have lined up for me at college because Whitey will kick me off the team! Do you not get that?"  
  
'Okay, don't scream. Calm down, Nathan.' He took a deep breath and looked out onto the road at the cars passing by. He only wished he could jump in front of one of them. At least they would get him out of this whole situation.  
  
Haley was the only way Nathan could pass, and he couldn't let that go without a fight. Plus, he actually liked spending time with her. She was fun, and she let him be himself instead of the jerk he always was in front of everybody at school.  
  
He looked down at the ground and back up at her. "Look, if this is because of Lucas, we can work it out." He shook his head, Beating himself up on the inside for just saying that to her. "I need you, Haley. I really need your help."  
  
She took a deep breath and wished she could just turn and run away. This wasn't about Lucas. For once. This was about her. Her and that tingle she felt throughout her body when he just said he needed her. She tried so hard to stop these damn little pricks, to change her view on Nathan. For everyone's sake. Yet it seemed like she was the only one that would give Nathan a chance and with that she lost herself even more.  
  
"Its not about Lucas, Nathan. Its about you." Biting her lip she continued as she wished she hadn't agreed to going outside with him. Maybe her subconscious was just searching for a way to talk to him. To be close to him. Yet, that didn't make sense because tutoring let them be close every day. But she wondered why he was at the cafe today. She wasn't tutoring today. Her doe brown eyes watched him as she tried to put her mind in file folders and get it organized. She sighed and replayed all the things he had said. He did need her.  
  
But could she handle needing him so much?  
  
"Fine." Haley answered, defeated.  
  
He felt relief wash over him as she agreed to keep the tutoring alive. It's a good thing too because he didn't know what he would have done if she were to say no.  
  
Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about what she said just seconds earlier. 'It's not about Lucas, Nathan. It's about you.' He decided to push that thought to the back of his mind. What mattered right now was that she was going to keep helping him.  
  
He smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you. Really, thank you so much."  
  
As he hugged her Haley's eyes went past him to the cloudless sky. Pulling away gently she smiled before turning around to go back into the cafe'. She was still working. Nathan seemed so happy. She should be happy that he wanted to improve so much. He actually cared about his grades and that is were her mind should stay. To help him pass English.  
  
Not for her to pass Fallen For the Town Golden Boy 101.  
  
Nathan followed Haley into the cafe, seeing his immature friends looking at him with that face. That face that just screamed 'did you get any?!' And that face was never good.  
  
"What?" He asked, furrowing my brow.  
  
"That was a damn fast quickie, don't you think? The tutor's kinda kinky, huh?" Tim nudged Nathan in the arm and all his friends laughed.  
  
"Right." Nathan said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I gotta get out of here."  
  
"@#%$ and chuck!! Never thought you had it in you with the tutor, Nate!"  
  
Nathan grabbed his things and headed to the door, trying to block out the loud laughing of his friends. Raising his middle finger behind his head..which was directly aimed at Tim, he pushed the door open and got into his car. He was already an hour late, and his dad was going to murder him if he didn't get home soon.  
  
"Did you just SEE that?!" Tim asked incredulously. "He just flipped me the bird!"  
  
"It happens to the best of us, bud." Jake slapped Tim on the shoulder and shook his head left to right. "You're such a pansy."  
  
***  
  
Nathan walked up the pathway to his house and quietly opened the door. Maybe nobody would notice that he came in late. If he could just get upstairs without anybody notici-  
  
"Nathan!" Dan Scott barreled down the stairs and stared at his son, his fire gaze burning through Nathan's core.  
  
Dumping his jacket on the ground, he looked at his dad and growled under his breath. "Sorry dad. Lost track of time."  
  
"That's the second time this week, Nathan. We were supposed to go for a run, lift some weights. Not to mention get your game back on track. You've been suffering lately, I could see it in your performance last game." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, Nathan following after him Dan took out a bottle of orange juice and grabbed a towel that was sitting on the counter top. "Come on, we'll go lift some weights now."  
  
"Dad, come on. Give it a rest." Nathan said as he sat down on a chair at the table. "It's not the end of the world. We can lift weights later. I just want to relax."  
  
The man was out of hand. Seriously, he didn't know how much more of it he could take. Day after day all he would do was torment him about his game. 'Yeah dad, my game is good. Get over it.'  
  
Somehow or another, he knew as much as he tried to talk him out of it, He'd be outside lifting those damn weights. There was no reasoning with his ass of a father.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Dan asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Son, we need to get your game up. Last game you didn't score nearly as many points as you should have. Yeah, you're an okay maybe even good player, but your not the best. You know what scouts want? The best players. Not the good players. So get out there and start lifting weights, before I drag you out there myself!" He said sternly as he started to walk towards the door. Nathan needed to be the best. And pushing was the only way to get him to that place.  
  
Nathan let out a heavy breath and got up, mustering up the cockiest look that he could. "No dad you know what? I'm sick of this. For once I'm going to do something that I want...for me, not for you."  
  
He grabbed his jacket and cell phone, not even bothering to tell his father where he was going. He got in his car and drove away. He knew exactly where he was headed. The Docks.  
  
****  
  
Nathan reached the docks and sat down at the place where he and Haley would always go for their tutoring sessions. It was a nice day out, and the cool breeze that was blowing felt good against his face, which was very heated only a few minutes ago.  
  
Why was his dad such a jerk? No, he shouldn't have even bothered asking that question. Because truth was, he couldn't even answer it. Who knew how the man's mind worked? It's okay if he likes basketball and wants Nathan to be good at it, but it's like he's living out his dream through his son. All because he screwed up and didn't make it big, he's pushing him to the point where he's getting sick and tired of doing the one thing that he loves.  
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to talk to someone, anyone. Keeping these feelings bottled up inside of him were not going to get him anywhere. And luckily, He knew just who to call.  
  
Carefully dialing the number, Nathan hesitated to punch in the final digit. He didn't know what he was going to say when the person on the other line picked up..or even if they would pick up.  
  
He took a deep breath and put the phone up to his ear, letting the ringing sound invade his mind. Finally, he heard the person he had been calling for.  
  
"Hey um, Haley? It's Nathan. I need to talk to you." 


End file.
